


Sandersides- Celestial AU

by MentallyDisturbedLlama



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Moon, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, No Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Original au, Outer Space, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stars, Thomas Sanders References, eventual roman/virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyDisturbedLlama/pseuds/MentallyDisturbedLlama
Summary: Virgil is the Earth's moon. During his Celestial life, he orbits the Earth and can only catch glimpses of the Sun in the center of his world. During his godly life, he desperately tries to co-survive with five morons who just won't leave him alone. One of which, is the Sun, Roman. No matter how hard he tries to escape his emotions, the Sun always manages to bring them back into the light.He hates it.But he loves him.





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether I should continue this or not. It was just a cute thought that popped into my head while I was walking home from school this afternoon.  
> Things to know:  
> They all live in Thomas' apartment- which is actually a celestial plan so Joan and the others don't know them. (but they might come in later)  
> Virgil is the moon, Roman is the sun, Logan is Earth and Patton is gravity.  
> All of them have powers (Logan and Patton can levitate, Roman can control heat)

He didn’t know what he was supposed to be.  
Everything was dark, except for the twinkling lights that he recognized to be stars. He tried to reach out a hand towards them, but it was as if they moved away from him the closer he got. They didn’t want him to touch them- were they scared or disgusted? Perhaps both. Or perhaps it was just his imagination.  
A voice inside him said it wasn’t his imagination. The closer he got to them, the farther away they wandered. He told himself he was used to it. This was just something that happened.  
He could see the asteroid belt in the far off distance, winking at him through the stars. He could see a bright planet not so far away from him. It was mostly blocked by clouds, but he could make out the warm seas covering the planet’s surface. And, very far off, hidden behind the planet, was the glorious, glowing sun that illuminated their world.  
How he loved the sun. In the morning, he drew closer and closer to the sun until the evening, when he would draw farther away. Every day he shied away from its glory, wanting to feel its warmth but also afraid of its light.  
And when he blinked, the stars were replaced with candle flames.  
Virgil went by many names- Luna, Lua, Maan- but he prefers to just be called the Moon.  
Moon preferred his celestial life to his godly life. In his celestial life, all was quiet and peaceful. But he was constantly within Earth’s orbit and he could only see the sun for a few hours. In his godly life, he was surrounded by incompetent, loud idiots. And what made matters worse was one of those idiots was the sun. Every time they passed in the hall or accidentally made eye contact, Sun would flash him a warm smile and he could feel his heart bursting in his chest. He hated it.  
No, he was scared of it. He was scared of the Sun with his beaming smile and beautiful voice and his perfect- perfect everything! He was scared Sun wouldn’t return his love or that there was no love there to begin with.  
Sun was unavoidable. He was either blinding the universe or sparkling in the living room. Moon couldn’t escape these feelings. Every time he’d thought he’d moved past it, they resurfaced again.  
And this was why he didn’t know what he was supposed to be- what he was supposed to do. He could just man up and talk to Sun or stay in the back and let the others do their things. He could try to be more straight-forward and talk about how he felt with at least Gravity. But there were too many possibilities. Too many things could go wrong.  
So, instead, Moon bottled everything and spent as much time as he could in Celestial life, away from the others and away from his out of this world love.


	2. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a small conversation with Star, Moon thinks about the other Celestial sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I will be continuing this and yes, this chapter is short because I basically write until a get writer's block. I have a system.  
> Of course, give me feedback, negative or positive- but please, if you're going to be critical, explain what needs to be fixed so I can actually fix it. Thank you!

Star seemed to be the only one he could really talk to about Sun and his hidden feelings. Of course, Moon had very well have gone to Gravity as well, but he was afraid the excitable father-figure would go around the apartment babbling about it.  
“Why don’t you just try hanging out with him?” Star said. The two were sitting on the living room couch, Star on his laptop and Moon lazily flipping through channels on the television. They hadn’t been having a conversation before Star had spoken, so Moon twitched his mouth in irrigation at the broken silence.  
Moon was the youngest of the Celestial sides, representing, of course, Earth’s moon. He didn’t know how he’d come into existence or why he was needed. If anything, he thought he was just annoying- irritating Earth and upsetting his waters was always the first thing that came to his head when he thought about it.  
Star was the oldest of the sides. He came hundreds of years before any of the others. Everyone called him Thomas- although Gravity sometimes mixed him up with other names. Moon had grown close to him because they usually went into their Celestial lives at the same time, offering nighttime to Earth’s life. He was funny, understanding and gave the best advice.  
“What do you mean? I can’t even talk to him. Not to mention he probably hates me.” Moon pointed out. The only time Moon could ever talk to Sun was when they were arguing during one of Star’s “bonding-sessions.”  
Gravity had come shortly after Star. He was like the father of the group, despite being childish and immature himself. He was probably Moon’s favorite because he was funny, cute and never made him do anything he didn’t want to do like the others did. Gravity’s human name was Patton.  
“Oh, he doesn’t hate you. It’s just that you have...opposing views. Dark and light, you know?” Star said with a sympathetic smile. “What I mean is: the best way to see if he has feelings, too, is let them develop by spending time with you. Don’t force anything. You didn’t start crushing on him until after a few billion years, right?”  
That was true.  
Earth was Moon’s least favorite. He was always correcting the others, trying to solve problems only to make things worse, and acting like he was above everyone else. The only thing Moon found Earth- or as he preferred, Logan- useful for was hiding behind when an attempt to approach Sun backfired. However, he had to feel bad for the planet. HIs human inhabitants seemed to always be abusing him, making him sick and so injured Gravity had to wrap him up with bandages to stop him from falling out of orbit.  
“You know I don’t have the will to do something like that. There were too many things that could happen. What if I humiliate myself? Or do something stupid?”  
Sun was the most beautiful thing Moon had ever seen. He hated how Sun made his heart burst and his legs wobbling and his stomach flutter. It made him feel sick, gross, hot and happy all at once. Even his name was beautiful- Roman. Moon thought it might be a play on the word Romance, which was another reason he was scared of him. Sun seemed to know everything about love, so he would know right away if he didn’t like Moon.   
Love always seemed so simple. You feel happy around someone and if they feel the same way- boom! Together forever. Or, if they don’t feel the same way, you just don’t start anything and continue on with your life. Of course, when Moon fell in love, and nothing was simple.   
Star sighed. “Okay, just do what you feel comfortable with. Maybe, in a few years, you’ll have the strength to try at least something. Or, if fate has it your way, you’ll get closer on your own.”  
Moon didn’t want to wait another few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deciding if I should make this sad or not. And how to do it. No one's going to die, though, because I am literally incapable of killing off one of these darlings.


	3. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short because I wasn't sure how to write this one. It gets better in the next chapter, I promise.  
> You could probably just skip this chapter.

“I feel like we’re missing something.” Gravity said.  
“Like what?” Earth inquired.  
Once a week, all five of them gathered in the living room to share their “adventures” of the week. Whether it be joking around for half an hour or talking about deep emotions, the Celestial sides would gather to spend some time together and catch up on each others’ lives.  
“Like, an outro!” Gravity said in his little sing-song voice.  
Sun and Earth exchanged a puzzled look. Moon attempted to make eye contact and show he was on their side, but they didn’t seem to notice his gesture.  
“Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals!” Star suddenly jumped in with a higher level of energy than usual. “Peace out!”  
“Who are you talking to?” Earth said concern in his voice as he adjusted his glasses. “There’s no one here but us, Thomas.”  
“I could be talking to you guys.” Star said.  
“We all identify as male.” Sun said. “It doesn’t make sense.”  
“You don’t make sense…” Gravity mumbled childishly.  
Earth rolled his eyes and left the room.  
“I thought it was pretty cool.” Star said.  
“I did too, kid. Not all people get your humor though.” Gravity said.  
“I liked the acknowledgment of non-binary people.” Moon put in.  
“See, Virgil gets it!” Gravity said, loud enough so Earth would be able to hear it from the kitchen. Sun could definitely hear it, which made Moon blush, thinking about Sun hearing his human name in Gravity’s voice. Well, they all had the same voice, but Gravity’s was much happier and loud compared to the others.  
Sun dramatically whipped back his hair and left the room as well without a word. It was a strange thing for Sun to do. Even Gravity looked confused, seeing as how Sun usually hopped away loudly to make sure everyone knew he was leaving.  
“What’s with him?” Star asked.  
“He was fine a moment ago.” Moon said.  
“Oh, I doubt it’s anything.” Gravity shook his head, his smile never faltering. It never faltered.  
Moon wasn’t so sure. Sun hadn’t made a dramatic appearance, either, as he usually did. What could possibly be bothering someone like Sun?  
There wasn’t a lot that ever bothered sun. He was literally the center of the universe- he had everything. Moon never remembered a time when he was upset or not himself, other than when he wasn’t getting attention.  
“Whatever it is, he’ll get over it.” Moon said with more malice than he intended. Did you ever have the feeling when you totally love someone, but all you can do is hate their guts at the same time? That was how Moon felt all the time.  
When Moon looked up again, Star and Gravity had already left. Moon suddenly realized what time it was and hurried off to his own room.  
It was nighttime- his Celestial time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want me to keep calling them by their celestial names or human names?


	4. Jumping On The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon and Star play a came in outer space.

The thing that set Moon’s room apart from everyone else’s was how dark it was. His lighting was turned down low if he even turned the lights on to begin with. The clock on the wall was never right, which was usually why Moon was occasionally late. The curtains, which were to cover the windows at all time to add to the room’s affect, where purple with a black spider pattern- they were a meaningful gift from Gravity, which was made even more heartfelt considering Gravity’s great fear of spiders.  
The little light in the room was offered by the dancing flames of five candles sitting on a desk.   
With a long, drawn-out sigh, Moon sat down on his bed and took a moment to think about what was going to happen.  
He’d found that Celestial life was much easier to bear when he took a few seconds to mediate before falling asleep- this tip had been provided by Earth, after noticing Moon’s erratic orbit one night.   
It wasn’t that Celestial life was painful, it was just boring. Twelve straight hours of spinning around Sun and Earth, neither of which were usually in their Celestial life at the same time as Moon. The only up side was talking with Star, who was also an element of the night.  
Moon laid back in bed, resting his head on the pillow and staring up into the darkness that covered the ceiling.  
He blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he failed to be Virgil and was completely and totally Moon.  
The first time a human had came to Moon, he left his footprint. That footprint was still there, no matter what Moon did to make it go away. Unlike Earth, Moon had no wind or water to wash away the mark. Unlike Star and Sun, Moon wasn’t all gas and plasma and so hot to the point where it was impossible for anything to touch them. Unlike Gravity, Moon was tangible.  
Moon was markable.  
Star glittered thousands of miles away, his light stretching out towards the sleeping Earth and freshly awakened Moon.  
The main point of Celestial life was to check on the universe itself. A Celestial’s job was to keep balance and make sure the universe’s elements stayed stable and in check.  
Moon’s job was to check on the orbit of the planets and moons of their galaxy. His favorite part was hoping from moon to moon. One moment, he was Luna, and the next, he was Neso. He could get as close to Sun as he wanted- although he could only get as far as Luna considering Mercury and Venus didn’t have any moons.  
Sometimes, he wondered if it was possible to make more moons.  
Star twinkled to be from far off. Currently, he was camping out in Barnard. Moon jumped into Deimos to get a bit closer. Star sent another twinkle his way, trying to communicate. Star was funny that way, because he was always trying to say something despite knowing Moon couldn’t respond back or decipher what he meant. Star had written his own code for simple phrases and words using small puffs of gas and plasma.  
Moon couldn’t smile, but he wanted to. Since Mars was such a large planet, the two could spent hours together before Deimos finally disappeared behind its planet.  
Star let off another puff of fire before jumping to another star a bit closer. Moon didn’t the known the name of this star- there were just so many. How was he supposed to memorize them? Or even care, since it wasn’t his problem.  
Even if Moon disappeared behind the large celestial body, Star would follow him. Celestial life was so empty and bland most of the time.  
Suddenly, Star disappeared. Moon saw a faint glimmer few light years off past Neptune.  
After a moment of hesitation, Moon followed, passing into Sao. Star danced on the outskirts of the galaxy, jumping around from star to star. Moon watched with content glee as Star played his game. It was clear he was trying to be entertaining.  
Their merriment didn’t last as Star disappeared again. Moon observed the blank darkness of outer space, looking for a twinkling light to signal the others present. He jumped to Larrissa, trying to get a better view, but Star didn’t reappear.  
He wouldn’t have left Celestial life, already, would he?  
Panicking, Moon snapped his eyes open, and he was Virgil again. He ran out of his room and down the hall, pushing Earth into the wall as he went. “Virgil, what are you doing?” Earth called.  
Moon practically slammed himself into the door to Star’s room before calming down only enough to twist the knob. Star never locked his door, so Moon got in without a problem.  
It was extremely dangerous to manually wake a Celestial up when they were in Celestial life, so Moon didn’t dare touch Star’s sleeping figure when he entered the room.  
“Is something wrong?” Earth had come up behind him, startling him. “Shouldn’t you still be in C-Life?”  
“I lost sight of Thomas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Sorry, my hand slip.
> 
> Of course, please send feedback in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I don't know if I'm going to continue this. Please send feedback.


End file.
